Text from a messaging session between users may be displayed in a chat conversation window or browser. It may, however, be difficult to find specific content from the messaging session or to scroll up through lengthy messages or conversations. Currently, excessive data storage space may be used to store numerous lengthy messaging sessions between many different users. Moreover, existing processing resources may be overburdened when searching for specific content from current or previous messaging sessions.